A Hero's Game
by MasterTrainerKay
Summary: A boy is thrown into a new world with new powers. He is training to become a hero in this world of villains. He is aiming to become the top hero with the help of all of his friends and many rivals. Will this gamer fall to the endless amount of trials in his way or make his way to the top. Gamer Fanfic.


**Sup, my name is MasterTrainerKay. I just started on this account on this amazing website, but I've been reading so many years, so I've decided to finally give back. Soooooooo, I've totally been addicted to** ** _The Gamer_** **fanfiction, I just really enjoy them for some reason (I know, I know, plz don't judge). So, I wanted to take a crack at it for myself. Please enjoy and I hope you have a great day!  
I do not own My Hero Academia, if I did then I'd be incredibly proud of myself. I only own my OCs**

* * *

 **Would you like to start a new Game?**

 **Y/N**

What, a game, what the hell does that mean? Wait, where am I. Everything around me is so dark, it's like there's nothing around me at all. All there is is a screen in front of me asking to play a game.

I try to remember anything about how I got here. My mind is completely blank, I don't even remember my own name. I guess there's only one thing to do.

I press my finger to where the 'yes' button is and a new screen pops up.

 **Welcome to the game!**

 **Choose which world in which you would like to enter, there are a variety of choices, so please choose wisely.**

 **Locked**

 **Locked**

 **Locked**

 **Locked**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Locked**

 **Locked**

Choices my ass! There's only one on here that's not locked.

I move my finger to press the 'My Hero Academia' choice but to pause. I feel like I've heard of this somewhere before. Wait, wasn't this an anime or something. I remember it's the one about heroes and All Might. Man All Might is sooooo cool.

My finger presses the button and then there is a flash of light.

* * *

I wake up in a bed in what looks to be a pretty small room. A new box comes onto the screen;

 **Kazuki Morioka**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: Male**

 **A boy who lives near the Shizuoka Prefecture with his mother, father, and older sister. This boy in an anomaly in his family because he seems to have a mutation quirk unlike the rest of his family. The boy has brown hair with two ears that are about 4 inches in height with pointed tips and are the same brown color as his hair that's darker on the inside. He also has a fluffy tail coming out right under his waist that's about a foot out that is the same color of his hair but is white tipped at the end. He's kinda short for his age as well. He has big dreams of being the number one hero, but his destiny is in his own hands.**

Wait, did that thing say I have ears and a tail. I reach up and put my hands on top of my head and I feel fur covered ears and reach behind my waist and see feel my tail.

This is weird. Really weird, also it said I have a quirk. I guess I really am in My Hero Academia.

 **Would you like to take the tutorial?**

 **Y/N**

I pick the 'yes' button and continue.

 _Ding!_

 **+1 Int for not being an idiot.**

Great, this thing has a sense of humor.

 **First, say the word 'status' to see your stats.**

I decided to comply "status" I whisper.

 **Kazuki Morioka**

 **Title: The Cute Fox (Effects: +25% to Str, +25% to Dex, +100% Adorableness, animals are also much more attracted to you.)**

 **Quirk:?**

 **Level: 1 (0/100Exp)**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **MP: 25/25**

 **SP: 20/20**

 **Str: 3**

 **Vit: 2**

 **Dex: 3**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 2**

 **Skill Points: 0**

 **Your HP or Hit Points in the amount of damage you can take before dying. When you are attacked this is what will go down.**

 **HP=50+10per 5 levels of Vit every level. This does work with 'The Cute Fox' title.**

 **HP Regen=0.02%per second+0.01% per 5 levels of Str.** **This does work with 'The Cute Fox' title.**

 **Your MP or Mana Points goes down as you use attacks that use powers instead of normal physical attacks. The bar goes down as you use their moves.**

 **MP= 25+5per 5 levels of Int every level.** **This does work with 'The Cute Fox' title.**

 **MP Regen=0.05% per second + 0.02% per 5 levels of Wis.** **This does work with 'The Cute Fox' title.**

 **SP or Stamina Points are the amounts of running and physical activity you can do before you can't anymore. The more the sprint or exercise the lower the bar goes.**

 **SP=20+5per 5 levels of Dex every level.** **This does work with 'The Cute Fox' title.**

 **SP Regen is 0.1% per second + 0.1% per 5 levels of Vitality.** **This does work with 'The Cute Fox' title.**

 **Str or Strength is your attack power.**

 **Vit or Vitality is basically defense.**

 **Dex or Dexterity is how fast you can run and perform agile actions.**

 **Int or Intelligence is how smart you are and how well you retain information.**

 **Wis or Wisdom is using good reasoning and knowing when to use the right information.**

 **Stat Points are points you can put into your stats to make you stronger, use them wisely though.**

 **All stat boosts are automatically added and are always rounded up or down, you can't have a part of a point.**

Wow, that's a whole lot to take in. I think I'm starting to get it though. It looks like everything's base state is 2, but since my title is active I have 3 Str and 3 Dex. Also, how the heck do you have a count for 'adorableness'? I'm pretty damn weak for a 14-year-old as well. This is going to be a long road ahead for me.

 **Swipe the box away to close it.**

To that, I swipe the box.

 **Next, I'll teach you about your Inventory. Say the word 'Inventory' aloud.**

Answering the text I repeat "Inventory".

A box with 25 slots opens up in front of me.

 **This is your Inventory. You may store items in here. The maximum weight limit to an item is 100lbs. You may also not put live objects into your Inventory, besides that, go wild!**

There isn't anything inside my inventory right now. I grab a stuffed animal next to me that resembles a cat and put it into the floating screen. It disappears from sight.

I pull the doll back out. Well, that's pretty cool.

I swipe the box away to see what's next.

 **Next is your Skill List, say 'Skills' to continue.**

"Skills"

A window popped up in front of me that showed a list.

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Body: (Lvl Max)**

 **Allows the player's body to act like it is in a video game. The player, instead of feeling lots of pain, will see their HP bar go down instead. Though, minor pain can still be felt.**

 **Gamer's Mind (Beta): (Lvl Max)**

 **Allows the player's mind to ignore major status effects to keep their mind calm and collected. Does not ignore minor or nonlife endangering status effects because they're fun.**

 **English Language: (Lvl Max)**

 **Ability to understand and write in English: 100%**

 **Japanese Language: (Lvl 9, 0%)**

 **Ability to understand and write in Japanese: 90%**

I guess that's why I'm able to be so calm right now, it's because of "Gamer's Mind". It also seems like I've learned English before. I have no idea where though.

I am also only 14 years old it seems, so it's understandable that I don't know all of the Japanese Language, which also means that I'm probably in Japan right now.

I swipe the box and continue with the tutorial.

 **Lastly, I'll show you your Quests. Just say the word 'Quests'.**

"Quests", I repeat.

A box opened up to show a single quest.

 **Quests:**

 **Title: Complete the Tutorial!**

 **Rewards:**

 **10Exp**

 **+1 Wis**

 **Failure:**

 **You're a big stupid head.**

Man, I would really hate to be a 'big stupid head'.

I closed the window to be greeted with another screen.

 **Quest Completed: Complete the Tutorial**

 **Rewards: +10Exp, +1 Wis**

 **Congratulations! A whole new world is waiting for you out there champ. Go out and seize the day!**

I open my status menu to see if anything really did happen and not surprisingly...

 **Kazuki Morioka**

 **Title: The Cute Fox (Effects: +25% to Str, +25% to Dex, +100% Adorableness, animals are also much more attracted to you.)**

 **Quirk:?**

 **Level: 1 (10/100Exp)**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **MP: 25/25**

 **SP: 20/20**

 **Str: 3**

 **Vit: 2**

 **Dex: 3**

 **Int: 3**

 **Wis: 3**

 **Stat Points: 0**

it did.

"Kazu wake up! It's time for your first day at your new school!" A female voice comes from outside my door.

A girl walks into my room who I'm guessing who was the person to tell me to wake up.

I look at the girl and try to figure out who she is.

 _Ding!_

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Observe: Lvl 1 (0%)**

 **Allows you to see the name, title, age, level, quirk, and summary of an item or person.**

That's pretty cool. I use observe on the girl.

 **Tokemi Morioka: Level: 20**

 **Title: The Sisterly Protector (Effect: She gains 100% to every stat when protecting her younger brother.)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Quirk: Earth and Air- She has the ability to control rocks and the earth with the bottom half of her body while she can control air and wind with the top half of her body.**

Huh, she's like a female Todoroki with different elements.

 **Tokemi Morioka just moved near the Shizuoka Prefecture with her parents and younger brother. She loves nothing more in the world than her younger brother (not in a weird way). She is in her second year of Highschool and she goes to UA high. She hates seeing her brother sad when he doesn't know what his quirk is, so she tries to help in any way she can. She is 5'6 with light green hair like her father.**

Holy crap! That 'Title' is OP. She literally gets twice as strong when she's protecting me.

She walks up to me and starts to hug me while petting my head, "I can't believe my little Kazu is finally going to his last year of Junior High". I pull her hand off my head and pout, "Toki, you know I don't like people touching my head." "I know, but you're just so cute that I couldn't help it," she replies happily.

Toki? I just talked to her like I've known her my whole life. If she's my sister though, I guess I have known her my whole life.

It said that she is 5'6 and I'm like a head and a half shorter than her (not counting my ears), which means I'm probably about 5'0. Damn, I'm short, but it somehow feels like I'm used to it.

"Ok, get out while I get dressed ok?" I tell her as I push her out of my room. "Ok, but don't take to long, also breakfast is waiting for you on the table," she says as I close the door.

I get dressed in what looks to be like a school uniform. If there is one thing in this world I know, it's that I need to get strong, and fast. That means after school, it's time to grind.

I leave my room to meet my sister in the dining room.

I see pancakes on the table.

 **Pancakes (E rank item)**

 **Restores 10 HP**

 **You can never ever have enough syrup on these bad boys.**

I go and sit down while Tokemi starts to talk to me, "Mom and Dad are out patrolling right now so we won't see them till tonight." Patrolling? I guess that means that my family is heroes then, it would explain why Tokemi goes to UA high.

I keep spamming my observe skill all over the house and I managed to do this;

 **Observe Lvl 3 (30%)**

 **Allows you to see the name, title, age, level, quirk, and summary of an item or person.**

I guess the more you use skills the more you can level them up. I guess this is really just like a game.

I've finished eating my pancakes and look at the TV to see what's going on.

" _Breaking news: All Might once again take on 6 different villains at once without even breaking a sweat. Is there anything that can take down All Might!?"_

If only they knew. All Might is not unbeatable, that's for sure.

"I'm gonna be just like All Might and become the number 1 hero!" my sister shouts out loud. "Then I'll be able to protect my little bro from anything." I look at her and facepalm, "Uh yeah, thanks sis."

We're now walking on our way to our new school. Tokemi keeps on trying to hold my hand but I say it's embarrassing as I keep pulling my hand away.

When we made it to the school Tokemi looks at me and smiles, "I can't believe how much you've grown Kazu, I remember when I used to hold you in my arms." "Um sis, you're only 2 years older than me, did that ever even happen?. She looks at me with a serious face, "That's not important."

She grabs me and hugs me, I start to blush because there are people around us watching, "Toke, please stop people are watching," I pout out. She stops the hug and stares into my eyes," Kazu, make sure you tell me if anyone is picking on you ok, and please make friends ok. But not with girls, you can't have friends that are girls, you understand me?" I nod at her request while she pats my head and walks about.

"I love you Kazu!" She shouts as she walks away. I decided to indulge her and repeat, "I love you too Toke!"

With that, I go and walk to my classroom. I'm a third-year student so my class is on the top floor.

I walk into the classroom and the teacher has a chat with me. "You're Kazui Moritos right?" "Um sir, it's actually Kazuki Morioka" I correct him. "Yeah whatever kid. Since you just moved here I'm going to have you stand outside till class starts and introduce yourself to everyone." "All these kids have known each other their whole lives, so hopefully you can fit in fox boy."

"Thank you sir." Well, that guy was kinda rude. I guess being a junior high teacher though will do that to you.

So, I wait outside and get prepared for what I'm going to say. I'm starting to get really nervous actually, I've always been quieter and not liked the spotlight on me. Ugh, why doesn't 'Gamer's Mind" work on stuff like this!

A few minutes later, the teacher calls me into the classroom. I walk up to the front of the classroom while everyone is staring at me. "H-hello, m-my name is Kazuki Morioka and I hope that you all will take care of me!" I say loudly as I bow to everyone. As I look back up I see some people not even flinch while I also see some girls with stars and hearts in their eyes.

As I look more closely though I see two people that really catch my attention. WHAT! Is that Midoriya and Bakugo!? I knew they were in the same class, but I didn't think that I'd be with them. I smile to myself at how amazing this is.

"May I sit here?" I ask the green haired boy as I point to an empty desk next to him. "Of c-course, go ahead" replied Midoriya.

OMG! I can't believe I'm sitting next to THE Izuku Midoriya, this is a dream come true!

I then use 'Observe'

 **Izuku Midoriya: Level 5**

 **Title: The Dreamer (Effects: +5 Int and +5 Dex while helping someone)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Quirk: None**

 **Izuku Midoriya has always had dreams of being a hero. Ever since he saw All Might in action, it's been his dream. He dreams were shot down though when he found out that he was quirkless. He still never gives up though and believes that he can become a quirkless hero. He is about 5'5 and has curly green hair as well as green eyes. He doesn't have much muscle, but he does have the brainpower.**

 _Ding!_

 **Skill Level up!**

 **Observe: Lvl 4 (0%)**

 **Allows you to see the name, title, age, level, and summary of an item or person.**

 _Ding!_

 **You have found a very important person in the story!**

 **Choose one of you're rewards:**

 **+5 stat points**

 **1 random item**

 **1000 yen**

 **1 random skill book**

Reward?

Wait, so if I 'Observe' important people in the story, I can get cool stuff. Awesome!

Hmm, the stat points seem cool because I can make myself stronger. The 1 random item sounds suspicious so I don't know about that. I don't really need money since I still live with my parents, so that's out.

The 1 random skill book though was interesting. I guess that means that I could learn like an attacking or maybe non-attacking skill. I don't really know how to feel about that.

I decide to go with the 5 stat point because they can make me stronger. According to the tutorial though, I shouldn't put stat point in till I'm about to level up because most of my boosts happen when I level up.

 **+1 Wis for being logical**

Thank you game. I push the '+5 stat points' button and you'll never guess what happened.

I got the 5 stat points.

I put my status away as I start to listen to the teacher speaking.

I wonder what I could get if I 'Observe' Bakugo. I can't really see him from where I'm sitting so I guess that I'm going to have to do it later

"Um, hello are you there?" I hear as the boy next to me is trying to talk to me. I blush and reply, "Yes, sorry, I guess I was spacing out there for a second." "That's okay," he replies, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you." He says as he puts his hand out to me. I shake the hand in return, "Hi I'm Kazuki Morioka, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Hey quiet back there." The teacher says to us talking. "I know it's the first day of the new school year, but that doesn't mean that you get to slack off. A new teacher comes into our class.

"Ok class today we're going to be learning about history"

Today's gonna be a long day

 _Ding!_

 **For listening to a long boring lecture you gain +1 Int.**

At least it was kinda worth it.

Next was gym class. I might have my boosts from my 'Title', but everything is so low that it doesn't even help.

"Ok, today we're going to be getting everyone's stats in the normal physical exercises like the 50-meter dash, the grip strength test, the standing long jump, the sustained sideways jump, and the pitch." the coach says.

Huh, that's the same stuff that way on the quirk apprehension test wasn't it. I'm pretty sure that we won't be able to use quirks right now though.

With my stats right now, I'll probably get last place.

"Ok everyone, let's get dressed in our gym clothes and head out."

I go into a locker room and get dressed. While I'm there I was going to go 'Observe' Bakugo to see what kind of cool stuff I could get, but then I realized going up to someone while they're changing is kinda weird so decided to wait till later.

Once we were outside it was finally time to start doing exercise. First would be the 50-meter dash, hopefully, I wouldn't get last place.

I was called up in the middle because my last name starts with an M. Okay, let's try my best and see what happens.

A whistle blows and I run as fast as I can, which isn't really all that fast. I ended up with a time of 12.5 seconds, which I'm pretty sure is bad because I got last place out of all the guys and lost to half of the girls.

 _Ding!_

 **For this literally being the first time you're ever sprinted you gain +1 Dex.**

Yay! I bet if I run again now, I'll be faster.

 _Ding!_

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **Sprinting: Lvl 1 (0%)**

 **This is how fast you can go while trying your hardest. It's pretty tiring. You can make this skill better by leveling it up as well as increasing your Dex.**

 **Max Speed: 14kph**

 **SP cost 1.5 per second**

 **Every 5 Dex can make you run 0.5 kph faster. This includes titles, so don't worry.**

Ughh that's gonna be horrible to level up.

"Status"

 **Title: The Cute Fox (Effects: +25% to Str, +25% to Dex, +100% Adorableness, animals are also much more attracted to you.)**

 **Quirk:?**

 **Level: 1 (10/100Exp)**

 **HP: 50/50**

 **MP: 25/25**

 **SP: 1.25/20**

 **Str: 3**

 **Vit: 2**

 **Dex: 4**

 **Int: 4**

 **Wis: 4**

 **Stat Points: 5**

Dang, my SP is really low right now. Sprinting 50 meters really took all of that out of me?

Let's see, if my SP Regen in 0.1% per second. Which means that it'll take about 15 minutes for all of my SP to come back. Next is the grip strength test so I think that I should be fine.

We started the grip strength test and once again I was in the middle of the class because of my last name. I squeeze the grip measuring device as hard as I can. I got about 13 kgs, which was much lower than anyone else in the class.

I might be at the bottom right now, but that means I still have so much time to grow.

 _Ding!_

 **For actually using your strength for once in your life you gain +1 Str!**

I'm already getting better.

The standing long jump and the sustained sideways jump went as well as I suspected. Horrible. I basically got last place in both, some girls tried to cheer me up though. They also kept petting my head and trying to touch my tail. I didn't really stop them from touching my head and ears that much, even though I don't like it. My tail is a big no-no though. Ever since I came into this world this morning it's like somethings been telling to never let anyone touch my tail.

Now we were at the final event: The pitch.

This is the one that let Midoriya stay at UA high. I knew I'd probably get last at this again, but I've still gotta try my best.

I got up to pitch the ball. This was my chance to prove myself.

I threw the ball with all of my might and...

it barely went anywhere.

Ah man! This sucks. Why are my stats so bad!?

I wait until everyone was done, then the coach talked to us.

"Ok everyone let's look at all the scores."

The coach put everyone's scores on the board. As I look towards the board, I see that I'm in last place. I look to first place and I see that it's Bakugo. I've really gotta get better, and fast.

We all go back into the locker room to get changed again and go home. Midoriya walked over to me after we were done changing. "Hey Morioka, um, I was wondering if you wanted to talk or something." I look back at him and smile, "Of course, I'd like that Midoriya."

Then right after than Bakugo walks over. "Ha look at this, the quirkless Deku hanging out with the newest loser." "Hey, what did you say about me blondie?!" He stares at me and punches his fist together with a small explosion, "What you say to me shorty?" Midoriya then steps in,"H-hey Kacchan, we were just on our way out." "Yeah, whatever"

On my way out I used 'Observe' on Bakugo.

 **Katsuki Bakugo: Level 12**

 **Title: The Overconfident Devel (Effects: Thinks he's better than everyone else.)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Katsuki Bakugo is childhood friends with Izuku Midoriya. When Bakugo got his quirk, however, he started to change and believe that he was the best. He began to shun people that were weak and beat up kids. Now Bakugo is a school bully always picking on Izuku, or he says 'Deku'. He is about 5'8 and has blonde hair that looks like an explosion on his head.**

 _Ding!_

 **You have found a very important person in the story!**

 **Choose one of you're rewards:**

 **500 yen**

 **1 Random Skill**

 **+90 Exp**

 **1 Random Equipment**

Ok, so again, the money doesn't help really because I still live with my parents. The 90 Exp would level me up, but I can't seem to go back to my 'status' while this screen is here so I won't even get any boosts.

I don't need any equipment right now because I don't think I'll be fighting any time soon.

Soooo, I think that I'm going to go with a skill.

I press the '1 Random Skill' and pray that it's something good.

 _Ding!_

 **You have acquired a new skill!**

 **Cryo-Kick: Lvl 0 (0%)**

 **Skill Level: C**

 **Move Type: Physical/Ice**

 **Damage: Str x 3 + Amount of MP put into Attack**

 **Cost: Minimum of 50 MP, can add more.**

 **By making your leg icy cold you can hit harder somehow. You will also have a 5% chance to freeze the opponent. For every 25 more MP you put in the move there will be a 5% chance increase in freezing the opponent.**

 _Ding!_

 **Skill Level Up!**

 **Observe: Lvl 5 (13%)**

 **Allows you to see the name, title, age, level, and summary of an item or person.**

Man, this is so freaking cool! I got my first attacking skill. Granted I can't use it right now, but I'll be able to use it when I get stronger.

I walk out with Midoriya. While we're walking to he starts asking me things about where I was from and why I moved here. I had no idea what the answers to those questions were because I had just materialized into this world earlier today so I just said we moved from the capital and came for my parent's job.

"Hey Morioka, what is your quirk?" I stare at him while he asks that and afterward as well. "I-i'm sorry for asking if it's too personal," he stammers out. I look up at him and smile, "No, it's fine." "As you can see I have ears and a tail, so I suppose that's part of my quirk." "Suppose?" He asks questioningly. "Yeah, I don't really know what my quirk is to be exact, I'm still trying to find out," I say answering his question.

He takes out a notebook as he starts mumbling. "Huh, something to do with ears and a tail. I guess you could just have a quirk that makes you part animal and agiler like an animal, but seeing your scores earlier, I highly doubt that that's it. Maybe your tail could be super strong and you'd be able to hit people with it, but since it's not that long I doubt it could be that either."

"Um Midoriya, are you ok?" I say blushing because he's staring very intensely at me. He looks as if he was snapped out of a trance as I said that, "Oh yeah, I'm fine, sorry about that."

We keep walking to the front of the school, Midoriya leaves, while I wait for my sister so we can walk home together.

Right when Midoriya left though I got this:

 **Quest Alert! Mandatory**

 **Find out what your Quirk is!**

 **Rewards:**

 **200 Exp**

 **+1 Int**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **You'll never have a Quirk.**

 **Death later on.**

Does that say Death? I need to find out what my quirk is as soon as possible, there's no way I'm gonna let myself die.

I swipe the screen away as my sister walks up to me.

"Hey Kazu, how was your first day at your new school?" "Pretty bad," I answered sadly as my ear drooped. "I got the worst score in all the physical activities and it's already pretty boring in my other classes."

"Aww, it's ok Kazu, I know that you'll get better." "Thanks, Toke."

We both start to walk home together while I ask a question, "Hey Toke, do you know what my quirk is?" "Besides being adorable, I honestly don't know. With my quirk, I'm pretty sure it's gotta have to do with elements, but I'm just really not sure."

Hmm, what kinda looks like a fox and is in touch with elements. It sounded a little familiar, but I couldn't exactly figure out what it was.

After a little while, we finally made it home. Our parents weren't home yet, so dinner hadn't been started. I decided to go to my room until they got home.

I lay down on my bed and start thinking about what happened today. I can't believe where I am, and the people I met today.

I just lay there, waiting for my parents to come home so that we can eat.

Finally, I hear a call from downstairs. "Hey, we're home!"

With that announcement, I go to greet my family in the living room.

"Hey kiddo, how was your first day?" My father asks.

I then explained to him the horrible day that I had. "Well son, you can only go up from here, so don't try to look so down ok."

"Thanks dad." What my dad said was exactly right, I literally can only get better now.

We sit down and eat dinner, and then I totally remember something. I totally forgot to 'Observe' my parents, so that's exactly what I do.

"Observe"

 **Daichi Morioka**

 **Title: The Wind Hero**

 **Quirk: Aerokinesis- The ability to control wind and air.**

 **Age: 45**

 **Lvl: 50**

 **Daichi is the hero called 'Cyclone'. He is the 10th top hero. He has two kids: Tokemi Morioka and Kazuki Morioka. He is a graduate of UA high and expects a lot from his children, especially from Tokemi. He's about 6'0' and has light green short hair. He is also pretty built.**

 **Mai Morioka**

 **Title: The Earth Hero**

 **Quirk: Geokinesis- The ability to control rocks and earth.**

 **Age: 43**

 **Lvl: 53**

 **Mai is the hero called 'Earthquake'. She is the 8th top hero. She has two kids: Tokemi Morioka and Kazuki Morioka. She is a graduate of UA high and just wants the best for both of her kids. It saddens her that her son can't find out his quirk and she sees how hard he works. She's about 5'8' and has long brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back.**

Woah, my parents are super cool, they're the number 8 and 10 heroes. That's a lot to live up to. I'll make them proud, I know it.

 _Ding!_

 **Skill Level Up!**

 **Observe: Lvl 7 (10%)**

 **Allows you to see the name, title, age, level, and summary of an item or person.**

Does leveling up this skill even do anything? I feel like if something can level up, that means that it should get better. Which probably means it can get better.

We eat dinner and talk. Mom and Dad were telling me about how their day was and what kind of villains they stopped. But, right after that, they said something interesting.

"Kazuki, tomorrow we're going to the doctor tomorrow to see if they can figure out anything more about your quirk so make sure you come home right after school." I nod my head while I have food in my mouth.

This will be awesome, it might even give me more clues to what my quirk is. Whatever it is, I hope it's actually useful.

My family and I finish dinner and I go up to my room.

Today was insane, I can't even comprehend what is going on in my life right now. How did I get here? What the heck is even going on?! It seems like I've been given a chance to do something amazing, and I don't want to ruin it.

Tomorrow I have to start making myself better and start grinding.

I put on some pajamas I found in my drawer and get ready to sleep.

 **All Might Pajamas**

 **The Pajamas that look like All Might's costume that is a cotton-like fabric that is perfect for sleeping in.**

 **Durability: 20/20**

I lie down on the bed and right when my head hits the pillow I fall asleep instantly.

 _Ding!_

 **You have slept in your bed!**

 **You feel rested and rejuvenated, all HP, MP, and SP are fully restored.**

So whenever I sleep, I get all my health back. I wonder if I could abuse that. What would happen if I'm in trouble on the battlefield and I take a quick 10-minute nap? Would I be completely healed and ready to go?

That's definitely something to think about and try later.

I get up and stretch while I put on my uniform.

My sister and I walk to my school again together while she was telling me about her day yesterday and the hero training that they'd already started. She asked me if I made friends, I told her that I had tried but only made one.

We make it to school and go our separate ways like we did before. I walk to my classroom and go inside.

As I walk in I see a few girls with stars and hearts in their eyes as they look at me.

This adorableness thing is weird, it keeps making girls look at me funny.

I walk over to my seat next to Midoriya, as I walk near him, I see that he has his eyes buried into a notebook.

"Hey Midoriya, whatcha up to?"

As I said that he looks up right away and has a flustered expression, "Oh nothing, it's just kinda a hobby." I look at the notebook in his hands, "So what is it?"

"Oh, it's a notebook of all the heroes and they're quirks," he answers. "I like to write down what they could do as well as cool ways that they could use them. I also write down weaknesses that they could have."

"Woah, that's pretty cool dude," I say with a grin. "Do you really think so? I have a page on you if you want to see it."

"Sure, I'll look at it."

He turns to a page about in the middle of his notebook and shows me a page. What I see is a hand drawn picture of me that doesn't look too shabby. It shows arrows pointing to my ears and tail talking about how it might be a part of my quirk. There is also a point that says, 'He is quite short for his age, this may be because of the animal he is based on. The tail and ears look like a fox, but I don't think that's quite is due to him saying his parents had elemental quirks.'

"Hey Midoriya, why does this say that I'm short huh?" "You know, I'm not that short right," I say to him with an evil glare. He looks at me in fear, "Oh, I-I'm sorry Morioka, I didn't mean to make fun of you." "It's ok, just try not to mention my height anymore, Okay?"

He looked at me and gulped "Y-yes, I understand Morioka." Right after that, I saw him put something into his notebook

"So you don't mind letting me see what you just put in the notebook right?"

"Of course M-Morioka"

I take his notebook right out of his hands and look at the notes he wrote down right next to the drawing of me, 'Morioka is sensitive about his height, he looks like he would get angry if it is talked about in a fight. I believe it is best not to incur his wrath. This is definitely something to remember.'

My eyebrow twitches while I read that, I turn to the green haired boy and glare at him.

I breathe deeply and calm myself. I give Midoriya back his notebook and sit down.

 _Ding!_

 **You have gotten a forced status change if conditions are met!**

 **The Shorty's Anger**

 **While in battle, if the opponent makes fun of your height you have a forced status change until 3 minutes are up. This can only happen once per battle**

 **-Half of current Int, x1.5 strength**

I'm not a shorty you stupid game!

This 'forced status change' whatever kinda sucks, and I don't even have a choice of when to use it.

While I'm sitting down the homeroom teacher walks in.

"It seems like everyone's here, so let's get started."

 _Ding!_

 **For listening intently to lectures for hours, you gain +1 Int.**

Well at least that still happens, I doubt that it will happen very much in the future though.

Now, it was time for my grinding class to make me stronger, AKA gym.

We get changed into our gym clothes and go outside to the track.

"Ok class, today we're going to run two laps around the track, you may do whatever you want whenever you finish."

I jog the first lap and run out of SP so I have to rest until I can jog the second.

That was hell!

 _Ding!_

 **For pushing your body, you gain +1 Vit.**

Ok, nevermind, it was totally worth it.

I totally was the last person to finish though. Ugh, being low-level sucks.

I think I understand how to up all of my stats now though.

My Str is increased by using my muscles and working out. My Vit increases by training my body and toughening myself. My Dex increases by sprinting and doing things that require agility. My Int increases by listening to lectures and figuring out stuff on my own. My Wis increases by making wise decisions.

 **You gain +1 Int for figuring out the system.**

Hell yeah!

I walk up to the school and change into my normal clothes. I say goodbye to Midoriya because my parents told me to get home early and start walking home with my sister.

Once I get home, my parents and I drive to the quirk doctor. Is that what it's called? I don't know.

Once I get there, I see a man that is balding, slouching in a chair.

"You must be Kazuki Morioka I presume." He says as he shakes my hand.

"Yes sir, I am"

"Great, I heard that you're here for your quirk? I believe you said that you don't know what your quirk is exactly yet. You are quite old for still finding out you're quirk don't you think?"

"Yes sir, I know I'm a little late."

I sit down on a giant benchlike structure.

"Ok, I'm going to need a blood sample, is that ok?"

I nod and get a needle jabbed into my arm. He takes out a small amount of blood and pulls the needle out.

 **-1 HP**

"I'm going to take this back and get some answers in about 30 minutes."

I sit and wait until he finally comes back.

"I believe I have an answer for you. Your cells are highly unstable. What I mean by that is that they can change very easily. It's like you have some of every element of nature in your cells and you just need a hypercharge of a certain element to set you over the edge and use elemental abilities."

Wait for a second, I look like a fox, seem to have elemental abilities, and need a hypercharge from elements to use those elemental abilities. Holy crap, I think I know what I am.

"We actually have something in the back that I would like you to test out that our lab research has been working on."

I'm an ...

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you liked my first chapter. I definitely had fun writing it. Which school starting back up, I'll try to continue as fast as I can, but you should probably expect an update every 2-3 weeks. I know, that's a long time. Whenever I have free days though, you best believe I'm going to be working on this though.**

 **Anyways, tell me what you thought, what I can improve, and grammar mistakes that I should look for next time.**

 **What I was thinking with my story is to start at when Midoriya trains for those 10 months and while he's doing that, Kazuki will be leveling up his 'gamer' abilities as well as learning more about his quirk. Also, do you know what 'animal' Kazuki is based on? I believe that it's pretty easy to tell.**

 **I hope you had fun, and I'll try to get that second chapter out as soon as possible. Later!**


End file.
